Several devices have been designed in the past to fit as many vehicles as possible inside maritime containers. The dimensions of these containers are limited by the regulations in many countries where there are minimum clearance laws for bridges and overpasses. These containers are typically loaded on trucks that are required to meet these regulations if the national highways are going to be used.
The closest reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,795 issued to Herbert Dluky in 1972. However, that invention can only store three vehicles inside a container with angled ramps.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.